El Misterio más grande
by Hikaryzz
Summary: Debido a un accidente, Loki y el padre de Mayura deciden decirle a la pelirosa que es esposa de Loki. Ambos empezarán una vida juntos muy entretenida AHORA RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Espero sinceramente que les agrade este primer capítulo

**El Misterio más grande**

**Capítulo 1**

Mayura llegaba tarde una vez más. Cada día después de clases ella siempre iba a la antigua y hermosa mansión de su mejor amigo, gran amor y compañero de aventuras "Loki".

A pesar que ella ignoraba acerca del pasado de sus amigos, siempre la pasaban muy bien juntos resolviendo toda clase de "misterios" sin saber que el más grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Al llegar a las majestuosas rejas de bronce de la mansión, Mayura sentía una gran e indescriptible nostalgia. No sabía por qué su pecho le dolía tanto ¿o sí?. Ella sentía una terrible desesperación al saber que todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento desaparecería sin dejar huella en su memoria. Pero, lo que más le importaba era Loki.

Al entrar por la puerta divisó a Yamino-kun quién estaba sirviendo el té.

-¡YAMINO- KUNNNNN!- dijo a todo pulmón

-Buenas tardes señorita Mayura, el amo Loki está en su oficina- le contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –pero bajará en cualquier momento- añadió.

La pelirosa se apresuró en subir las escaleras y una vez más abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que le daba tanta alegría. –Veo que llegas tarde de nuevo, ya te dije que no debes molestarte en venir todos los días si estas tan ocupada- le dijo el pequeño niño de ojos verdes más hermoso que podía haber.

-¡Lokiiiii! – dijo – Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti- el pequeño niño se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras y solo le respondió – lo sé, lo sé-

Ella sonrió y ambos bajaron donde se encontraban Fenrir, un hermoso perrito e hijo de Loki, y Yamino.

-¡Hermano, ya te he dicho que me sirvas más!- dijo Fenrir muy enojado

-Fenrir- dijo Loki –¿No vendrás a saludar a Mayura?- éste instantáneamente fue a parar en los brazos de la joven quien, consintiéndolo, le dio algunas galletas que se encontraban en la mesa.

Todos reían y jugaban tranquilos en el jardín cuando Yamino se paró de la mesa diciéndole a Loki que entrara a la casa, en ese mismo instante el viento se hizo más fuerte de lo normal y un gran agujero negro empezó a aparecer creciendo más y más frente a sus ojos.

Loki solo pensaba en la seguridad de Mayura mientras ésta solo decía –Un Misterio Misterioso-

Una figura grande y cubierta de lava empezaba a aparecer mientras que Loki le pidía a Fenrir que se transformara.

En aquel momento un espectro apareció dirigiéndose hacia el amo de la casa, pero Mayura se atravesó en medio de los dos y ante los ojos de Loki éste atacó a la chica haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra las rejas de la mansión.

Fenrir, ya transformado, intentaba vencer a aquella criatura de lava mientras que Loki, ya en su verdadero cuerpo, se encontraba furioso.

-¡Daddy! – decía aquel lobo negro enorme que luchaba sin cesar mientras que Loki dijo unas palabras y lo destruyó.

Varias horas después, despertó Mayura. El amo de la casa, aún en su forma original, solo pensaba en cómo había permitido que eso le ocurriera a su más preciado ser, a la mujer que amaba, a su hermosa dama….

Cuando ésta por fin despertó, se sonrojó al ver a tan hermoso caballero de ojos verdes que la cuidaba con tanta ternura.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la pelirosa con mucha incertidumbre. Al mirarse, Loki entendió porque no lo reconocía – Soy el hermano mayor de Loki ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duelo algo? –

-Solo un poco la cabeza pero ¿quién es Loki?- Dijo la muchacha ante la sorpresa de todos en la habitación quienes se miraban preocupados de que ella hubiese perdido la memoria

-Llamemos a su padre- fueron las únicas palabras que le salieron a Loki debido a la gran angustia que sentía

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo.

Comenten y denme sus opiniones ya que ésta es la primera vez que escribo

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Espero sinceramente que les agrade

Gracias sunako-koike por tu comentario! Espero que te guste

**Un nuevo Ataque **

**Capitulo 2**

El padre de Mayura llegó muy apresurado y nervioso al saber que su hija corría peligro. Al llegar a la mansión y ver a su hija en ese estado simplemente le dijo a Loki que se la llevaría a casa y le avisaría si mejoraba.

-Cuide de ella- dijo nervioso – lamento el haberla puesto en peligro pero no era mi intensión que… - el padre de la pelirosa salió de la habitación dejando a el amo de la casa con mucha preocupación debido a la actitud mostrada.

Loki salió junto a Mayura para despedirla ordenándole antes a Echann, el gracioso fantasmita, que los acompañara y le avisara si algo no andaba bien.

-Daddy, la chica misterio ¿estará bien? – preguntó Fenrir, quién se sorprendió al escuchar que ésta le respondía – claro que estaré bien, no te preocupes volveré pronto a visitarte- dijo la pelirosa.

- gracias pero recuerda traer galletas- le dijo el cachorro.

- Se-ññooritaaa Mayura ¿usted puede escuchar a Fenrir? – dijo Yamino sorprendido y nervioso.

-si claro que puedo ¿no es acaso una dulzura? – Loki la miró espantado al igual que su padre quién se la llevó apresuradamente del lugar.

…**..(0)…**

Al llegar a casa, metió a Mayura a su cama. Ella estaba entretenida jugando con el gracioso fantasmita que Loki había enviado para cuidarla. Su padre estaba cada vez más asustado con las acciones de su hija hasta que le preguntó

-Hija, qué crees que estás haciendo, allí no hay nada –

-claro que si papa – dijo ella algo enojada – es que no vez a esta ternura rosada-

- no veo nada – dijo su padre preocupado

Mientras ambos discutían acerca de que si Echann existía o no, algo se escuchaba a lo lejos. Era un sonido cada vez más intenso.

Mayura se dio cuenta de esto cuando la pequeña bolita rosada salió por la ventana gritando – ¡AMO LOKIIIIIIIII!-

La pelirosa se paró en un instante al ver que aparecía un agujero negro que empezaba a crecer y rodear la casa como un escudo protector. Cuando vió a su padre, muerto de miedo, solo lo abrazó y decidió esconderse al ver que algo empezaba a salir de esa cosa negra.

**-(O)-**

Loki estaba aún preocupado por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día y lo que lo mortificaba era que no pudo proteger a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-No pude hacer nada y por mi culpa ella ahora no me recuerda- dijo golpeando su escritorio con una furia que nunca antes había experimentado.

-No fue su culpa amo Loki, nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que ella se pondría en el medio para poder protegerlo de ese espectro- dijo Yamino, intentando que se sintiera mejor

-Debí de haberla protegido, ella confiaba en mí y la decepcioné-

Justo en ese momento entró Echann traspasando la pared de la oficina y muy alterado – ¡ESTAN ATACANDO LA CASA DE LA CHICA MISTERIO!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Loki saliera junto a Fenrir por la ventana.

-Nunca me perdonaré si algo le ocurre- fue lo que decía mientras corría hacia la casa de muchacha

Espero que les guste

Comenten

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Espero que les guste!

**La decisión**

**Capitulo 3**

El espectro había logrado ingresar a la casa sin problema alguno mientras que Mayura estaba junto a su padre en la cocina intentando pensar en un plan o en algo que los ayudara a salir de allí.

Loki solo corría y corría sin detenerse hasta que llegó donde estaba aquel agujero negro que crecía cada vez más. El negro cachorro se detuvo haciendo que su padre parara de correr.

-Daddy, puedo escuchar los gritos de la chica misterio desde el interior- dijo Fenrir

-¡Mayura!- dijo loki mientras ingresaba por la ventana de la cocina

El padre de Mayura estaba tirado en el suelo junto al refrigerador mientras ella intentaba alejarse de la cocina, justo en ese instante, Loki pronunció unas palabras que lograron hacer que el espectro estuviera atrapado en una especie de barrera que no lo dejaba realizar movimiento alguno.

Fenrir ingresó por la ventana junto con Yamino quién tomó al padre de la muchacha y lo cargó mientras Loki hacía lo mismo con Mayura que estaba completamente asustada.

Se retiraron de allí lo más rápido posible al ver que la barrera que contenía a aquel espectro no soportaría mucho tiempo. Al verse libre éste incendió la casa ante la mirada atónita de todos. Mayura solo lloraba en los brazos de Loki quien, desesperadamente, intentaba tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy- decía acariciándole la mejilla – No te abandonaré, te lo juro-

- Te creo- le dijo la muchacha entre sus sollozos, mirando los cautivantes ojos verdes de su caballero

**-(o)-**

Al llegar a la mansión, Yamino llevó al señor ** Daidōji **(padre de Mayura) a una habitación mientras que ella se quedaba en una silla observando cómo éste era tratado.

-Mayura, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero debo de hablar con tu padre para decidir qué haremos- dijo Loki mirando a la pelirosa directamente a los ojos.

-Solo prométeme que te veré cuando despierte- dijo la muchacha con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate

-Está bien, pero por ahora solo descansa- le contestó.

El amo de la casa colocó su mano en los ojos de Mayura y ésta se durmió instantáneamente.

-Ahora que hará amo Loki- le preguntaba Yamino con mucha intriga a su padre –Ahora que el señor **Daidōji** no tiene casa y su hija no recuerda nada ¿qué piensa hacer?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero sabes bien que no los abandonaré – respondió seriamente

-Daddy ¿por qué no dejas que vivan con nosotros por un tiempo? – preguntó Fenrir- A mí me agrada mucho la chica misterio ya que me consiente más que mi propio hermano-

-Está bien, lo consideraré- dijo Loki

-¡Hermano!, por esas palabras no comerás hoy- dijo Yamino

**-(o)-**

El señor **Daidōji **despertó pocas horas después.

-¿Se siente mejor?- fue lo Loki le preguntó con mucho temor

-Sí pero no creo que sea gracias a usted- dijo el padre de Mayura muy enojado –Si no fuese por usted mi hija aún me recordaría y…..- Loki lo interrumpió

-Necesitamos apoyarnos mutuamente en este momento, debemos proteger a Mayura y en esta casa lo podré hacer- le dijo – Debemos crear un pasado en el cual Mayura pueda confiar-

-A qué se refiere- preguntó el señor **Daidōji **intrigado-

-Le haremos creer a Mayura que es mi esposa y que tanto Yamino como Fenrir son nuestros hijos, de esta manera podrá vivir en esta casa sin problema alguno-.

- Pero yo tengo una casa- le dijo

-Ahora esta es su casa al ser usted mi suegro- fue lo único que le tuvo que responder Loki para que el padre de Mayura entendiera lo que le había ocurrido a la suya

-Acepto la propuesta- respondió

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogo-**

**Aún no puedo creer que este sea el cuarto capítulo**

**No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo continuarlo pero aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Confusión**

**Capítulo 4**

Mayura fue colocada delicadamente en la habitación de Loki para que a la hora que ésta despertara tuviera sentido la extraña historia que le contarían acerca de su pasado mientras que descubrían quién había enviado a aquel espectro y la mantenían sana y salva en el proceso.

-Daddy ¿De verdad le dirás eso a la chica misterio?- preguntó un asombrado y curioso cachorrito

-Amo Loki no creo que sea conveniente el decirle que tanto yo como Fenrir somos sus hijos, me parece que lo mejor es solo el decirle que usted es su esposo- dijo Yamino

-Te equivocas, si ella me acepta por esposo también debe aceptarlos a ustedes- respondió un pensativo Loki

**-(o)-**

La pelirosa estaba echada en la amplia cama de su supuesto "esposo" mientras éste vigilaba su sueño. Las caricias de Loki en su mejilla lograron despertarla poco a poco.

-Hola mi amor….- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de un Loki algo temeroso y sonrojado

-Hola….. otra vez…..- dijo Mayura sorprendida - ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Enn.. nuesssstra habitación- respondió dudosamente

-A… que te refieres?-

-Estamos casados….lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, temía que huyeras- le respondió Loki tranquilamente

-Lo que él dice es verdad hija- dijo el señor Daidoji quien acababa de ingresar en la habitación –confía en él, es tu esposo y es el único que puede protegerte ahora-

-No entiendo…. Y todo lo que me contaste antes….era men..tira?...- le preguntó una confundida Mayura

-Si, perdóname pero … esta es tu casa y debido a que….- el señor Daidoji no sabía cómo continuar la historia y al ver esto Loki lo ayudó

-Debido a que intestaste protegerme… fuiste golpeada y arrojada hacia las rejas de la mansión y por este motivo perdiste la memoria- concluyó Loki

-No entiendo….¿hace cuánto… estamos casados?-preguntó la pelirosa

**-(o)-**

Loki no sabía qué hacer ni qué responder, solo salió de la habitación buscando a Fenrir a quien encontró en uno de los cuartos de la mansión.

-Que pasa papi…..uhmmm…. ya me había quedado dormido- respondió un adormilado cahorro.

-Necesito tu ayuda...transfórmate en un niño de 8 años para así decirle a Mayura que tú eres nuestro hijo y….. no nos pregunte nada más…- le pidió con una voz muy agitada

-No les cree…¿verdad?- lo pensó un momento- está bien… lo haré-

El amo de la casa pronunció unas palabras que hicieron aparecer un humo de color verde claro que empezó a envolver a Fenrir poco a poco.

-Estás listo, gracias-

**-(o)-**

Mayura aún estaba confundida con la actitud de su supuesto esposo cuando escuchó unos pasos y vio que una carita llorosa de ojos verdes aparecía en la puerta. Parecía un niño de 8 u 9 años de edad y éste corría hacia ella.

-¡Mammmaaá!- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel niño antes de abrazarla.

La pelirosa estaba impresionada con lo que había ocurrido, aún no podía siquiera imaginarse el estar casada y tener un hijo con uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto desde que perdió la memoria. Ella estaba muy confundida y solo pudo abrazar al niño mientras empezaban a brotarle lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

El señor Daidoji no podía creer lo que veía aunque entendía que su "yerno" lo había hecho para que su hija no hiciera más preguntas pero había algo que no podía dejar de preguntarse "¡DE DONDE RAYOS HABIA SACADO ESE NIÑO!"

Loki se acercó a la cama donde su esposa se encontraba y con sus largos dedos le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente. En su interior él solo decía –perdóname mi amor… perdóname pero no pienso perderte…te amo demasiado….-

Mayura no sabía ni qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante el beso que él le dio en la frente, ella estaba nerviosa, confundida y para colmo aún no terminaba de entender ni quién era en el momento que aquel niño le dijo "mamá".

**-(o)-**

Todo estaba saliendo bien, Mayura estaba hablando fluidamente con su hijo y el señor Daidoji estaba intentando seguir la conversación hasta que Yamino ingresó a la habitación sacando a Loki.

-Qué ocurre Yamino te veo muy serio-

-Tenemos una pista y creo saber quién pudo haber enviado a aquel espectro-

Loki se empezó a poner pálido y muy nervioso al escuchar estas palabras. Le pidió a Yamino que les llevase algo de comer a Mayura, Fenrir y al señor Daidoji mientras él se retiraba a uno de los cuartos que solamente él y Yamino tenían acceso.

Yamino no entendía el por qué su padre se había puesto tan nervioso pero procuró no hacer caso y regresó a la cocina por unos pedazos de pastel tal y como se lo habían indicado

**¿Qué se traerá Loki entre manos? ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso?**

**Ni yo misma lo sé –jajajajja**

**Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias y comenten por favor**

**Estoy abierta a cualquier clase de sugerencia**

**No se olviden de comentar!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogo-**

**Aún no puedo creer que este sea el quinto capitulo**

**No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo continuarlo pero aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**¿¡Un segundo hijo!**

**Capitulo 5**

Loki estaba muy pálido y no se sentía nada bien en ese momento. El saber que ya podía haberse descubierto al culpable de los ataques lo ponía muy nervioso. Se dirigía apresuradamente a una de las habitaciones que estaba en el sótano de la mansión. Antes de siquiera abrir la puerta empezó a temblar al recordar algo muy importante….

-¡Yamino!…. ¡Aún no lo he transformado!….- dio un grito desesperado y nuestro guapo caballero salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina de la mansión donde se encontraría con su objetivo.

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó un preocupado Yamino al ver como su padre entraba corriendo a la cocina y lo jaló del brazo - acaso…¿ la señorita Mayura no se siente bien?

-No es eso, lo que ocurre es que aún no te he transformado y….-

-No se preocupe, con Fenrir como hijo creo que es suficiente…. además a mi me encanta la limpieza y vivo por verlo feliz junto a la mu….- Loki lo interrumpió al pronunciar unas palabras que hicieron que un humo verde rodeara a su hijo convirtiéndolo en un niño de 9 años.

Yamino no sabía que decir ya que estaba sorprendido con la manera de actuar de su padre y solo atinó en llevar la fuente al cuarto de su "madre" diciendo.

-Espero sinceramente que le guste que su hijo mayor tenga lentes papá..- una dulce sonrisa estaba dibujada en los labios de Yamino quién había aceptado ayudar a su padre.

**-(o)-**

Loki tocó dos veces la puerta de su habitación llamando la atención de los tres integrantes de la "familia" que se encontraban conversando dentro.

-Mayura, te tengo una última sorpresa –

-¿Qué es?- dijo muy intrigada- ohh, antes me podrías decir ¿Quién es ese hermoso niño que lleva una fuente?-

-Es nuestro hijo mayor, su nombre es Yamino- le respondió

Éste ingreso a la habitación dejando la fuente encima de la cama y fue a abrazar a su "madre" quién aún estaba muy confundida pero feliz.

-Niños ahora dejen que su madre descanse, la verán mañana- dijo el autoritario padre

Los niños se retiraron de la mano de su abuelo dejando, de esta manera, a Mayura y Loki solos en su habitación.

-te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Lo que quieras, solo dilo mi amor- le respondió mientras se acostaba a su lado acomodando las sábanas.

-De verdad….. Lamento no poder recordar nada- dijo la pelirosa mientras le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos y tomaba la mano de su esposo –Siento….. que eres un hombre maravilloso y ….que en el pasado debo de haberte amado mucho para haberte dado dos hermosos niños…pero te juro que hare lo que pueda por….porque el amor que nos teníamos antes de aquel accidente siga….-

-No digas más….yo te amo y te amare siempre y nada ni nadie lo cambiará- le decía Loki secando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amada – no te sientas culpable… yo te reconquistaré y volveré a lograr que me ames-

-Graciass por comprenderme, pero tomará tiempo el acostumbrarme a ….-

Loki se acercó a su esposa y tomándola por sorpresa le dio un tierno beso en los labios que fueron los cuatro segundos más hermosos que él había tenido en su inmortal vida. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido mientras que la pelirosa no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido a aquel hermoso primer beso con su esposo (¡que en ese momento así era puesto que no recordaba nada! ).

**-(O)-**

Al despertar y ver a su amada a su costado Loki pudo sentirse el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, justo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Al salir pudo ver a un preocupado señor Daidoji quién aún se preguntaba de dónde había obtenido su supuesto yerno a esos dos niños de la noche anterior y también quería preguntar qué harían si algún día su hija llegara a recuperar la memoria.

**Al fin pude terminar el quinto capítulo!**

**Lamento la espera pero debía inspirarme **

**Cómo seguirán las cosas de ahora en adelante entre Loki y Mayura?**

**Creo que eso lo descubriremos juntos puesto que aún no lo he pensado….bueno xD**

**Comenten!**

**gracias**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogo-**

**El sexto capítulo….ESTOY SEGURA QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR!**

**¡Una bochornosa situación!**

**Capitulo 6**

Mayura apenas pudo pegar el ojo esa noche. No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ante el beso que le había dado su esposo. Ella sentía que volaba entre las sábanas y aún no podía creer que había sido capaz de conquistar a un hombre tan guapo y mucho menos que vivía en una MANSION!.

Ella aún sentía que todo era un simple sueño. La pelirosa tampoco podía entender cómo pudo parir a dos hijos…al pensarlo empezó a buscar marcas o algún indicio que comprobara que en realidad esos dos lindos niños eran suyos….. al no encontrar nada pensó y pensó que debería de haberle quedado alguna marca en algún lugar de su cuerpo así que se quitó la pijama y quedándose solamente en ropa interior se quedó mirando su hermosa figura en un espejo.

Al rato entró Loki quién al instante se quedó sin habla

-Buenos dí…..- Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo ¡SU RECIENTE ESPOSA ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR!

Él, aún sin habla, sólo atinó en sentarse en una silla que se encontraba prácticamente al costado de la cama y pretendió estar calmado al observarla ya que pensó que eso debía ser algo normal el ver a tu esposa de esa manera y también pensó que de esa manera le haría entender a Mayura que de verdad eran esposos.

**-(o)-**

Cuando Mayura escuchó unos pasos que se detuvieron en contados segundos sintió que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces volteó y se quedó sin palabra alguna al ver a Loki sentado en una posición muy sensual (supongo que se imaginarán la cara de Loki mirando a Mayura no? xD).

La pelirosa observó cómo su esposo recorría su cuerpo tan solo con la mirada y solo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue el grito más largo y fuerte que Loki nunca antes había escuchado

El señor Daidoji quién aún se encontraba por los alrededores de la habitación de su hija en ese momento solo atinó a correr hacia donde ésta se encontraba. Cuando Loki escuchó los pasos que se acercaban cerró la puerta con llave. (Justo a tiempo no creen ?)

El señor Daidoji empezó a forcejear la puerta mientras que su yerno le decía que todo estaba bien que Mayura solo se había caído de la cama mientras dormía. Su suegro, al saber lo despistada que era su propia hija, le creyó instantáneamente.

Loki solo pensaba de la situación tan bochornosa que los hubiera encontrado su nuevo suegro mientras que Mayura se cubría con la sábana muerta de vergüenza.

Loki solo podía reírse al ver a su esposa y lo roja que estaba.

-Mi amor no entiendo porque te pones así si yo ya te conozco toda…aaaaaaaaa claro, es que tu aún no lo recuerdas…..¿quieres que te ayude?- le dijo con la voz más sensual que ella nunca había pensado escuchar

-Nooooooo – le respondió una sonrojada Mayura que instantáneamente corrió directamente al baño que había a unos metros de ella (se la imaginan corriendo con las sabanas de la cama xD)

**-(o)-**

A los pocos minutos todos bajaron a desayunar. A la señora de la casa aún no se le iba el color rojo de sus mejillas de la vergüenza que había sentido cuando se encontraba en su habitación mientras que Loki estaba muy feliz de haber podido ver a su amada de la manera que la había soñado tantas veces.

Los niños, intentando parecerse a unos, empezaron a corretear por toda la sala junto a su madre mientras que el señor Daidoji empezó a leer el periódico en el sillón.

-Abuelooooooooooo- gritó Fenrir

Esto tomó al señor Daidoji por sorpresa ya que nunca se imaginó que su "no nieto" le gritara abuelo.

Al ver que todo estaba bajo control Loki se retiró hacia uno de los cuartos que se encontraban en el sótano de la mansión nuevamente. Caminaba muy molesto y al abrir la puerta dijo fríamente..

-¡Te dije que no te descubrieran!-

-Lo lamento pero usted tiene un sirviente muy eficaz-

**¿Les gusto? **

**A mí me encantó ¡!**

**Comenten y gracias! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogo-**

**Ahora las cosas se ponen más interesantes…..**

**Con quién estará hablando Loki tan furioso?**

**Eso lo sabrán en un segundo…. Después de un pequeño FLASHBACK**

**Gracias por todo!**

**El secreto**

**Capitulo 7**

Flaschback

Loki aún estaba muy intrigado con la actitud de Mayura así que decidió preguntarle el por qué de su actitud haciendo que ésta le confesara que había intentado buscar las marcas que le habrían dejado los dos embarazos que había tenido con Fenrir y con Yamino.

Loki se quedó petrificado al escuchar las palabras de Mayura, aún no podía creer lo inteligente que el perder la memoria la había vuelto. Él estaba sudando y solo atinó a decir..

-disss…disculpen debo retirarme-

Fin Flashback

(De nuevo en el sótano xD)

-Como ya le expliqué no es mi culpa que estén a punto de descubrirme-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Te ofrecí el dejarte libre para que escaparas y ahora me intentas decir que es mi culpa que casi ubicaran tu escondite!- Loki estaba que estallaba, lo que le había dicho su esposa en la sala lo alteró más de lo que se pudo imaginar…..

-Lo….lamento- dijo el espectro con muchísimo miedo de que justo en ese momento lo destruyeran por "inepto"

-Retírate…yo distraeré a Yamino para que no los ubique mientras que ustedes huyen hacia el sur, allí estarían a salvo si no fueran tan malos para escoger sus escondites-

-Está bien…..pero usted nos prometió que nos recompensaría….. Quiero la recompensa antes de retirarme y recuerde que he guardado muy bien el secreto del collar hasta ahora….al menos que quiera que lo difunda entre el resto de interesados que ese tan preciado collar está en sus manos-

-¡Cómo te atreves a amenazarme! – gritó ….en un arrebato de furia incontrolable pronunció unas palabras y lo hizo polvo

-¡Que ha hecho con nuestro jefe!- pronunció otra de las sombras que se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación junto con ellos….

-Toma lo que prometí…- le dio a aquel espectro una caja que contenía (según sus inscripciones) más de mil años de magia y fuerza dentro.

-Es la verdadera…. Aún no puedo creer que usted la tuviera por tantos años, cómo es que no se la han quitado ya-

-Eso no te importa, ahora lárgate!-

**-(o)-**

Mayura estaba jugando con sus hijos en el jardín mientras que su padre se retiraba a trabajar, justo en ese momento Fenrir dijo..

-Mami, tengo hambre- la pelirosa estaba sorprendida debido a que hacia una hora que habían desayunado – quiero galletas, please….si?-

-pero acabamos de comer, bueno…-

-Eres un glotón hermano, cavamos de comer así que no te daré más galletas ya que no quiero verte rodando después- dijo un molesto Yamino

-Claro que no, el que rodará eres tú pero de tanto limpiar-le contestó- aparte los productos de limpieza de la televisión son muy malos no entiendo porque los compras-

-te equivocas, esos productos son los mejores…-

Mayura estaba sorprendida en medio de la discusión entre sus hijos cuando Loki apareció en frente de ellos diciendo..

-Ya dejen de pelear….no ven acaso que su madre se está estresando-

Los niños entraron a la casa sin decir más dejando a Loki y a Mayura en los jardines completamente solos…

-¿Aún sigues preocupada por lo de esta mañana?-

-Si…..me sorprendiste-

-Lo sé y lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo-

**-(O)-**

-Padre-dijo Yamino

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Fui en la mañana, después de jugar en el jardín, a la cueva donde se encontraban los espectros pero no estaban… se han marchado-

-¿A donde crees que pueden haber escapado?-

-No lo se aún pero si voy con con mi hermano, tal vez pueda obtener más pistas-

-¡No!- respondió Loki muy exaltado-…no vayas, ya es muy tarde y los necesito aquí-

-está bien, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda amo Loki-

-No digas eso, sabes que eres muy bueno en todo lo que haces y estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias- le respondió Yamino con una gran sonrisa

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si**

**En mi opinión cada vez se pone más interesante!**

**Gracias**

**Comenten!**

**Todas las observaciones son bienvenidas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

**Los celos y lo inevitable**

**Capitulo 8**

Todo era fuera de lo común en la lujosa mansión. Cada día era misterioso e incierto para mí ya que nunca sabía que descubriría al día siguiente, eso era estresante y me intrigaba de una extraña forma.

No podía explicar mis sentimientos ni expresarlos cuando me encontraba con mis hijos y mi guapísimos esposo…..en pocas palabras…..con mi familia

Me cuestionaba miles de veces al verme al espejo el cómo y el porqué de tantas cosas…..me estresaba y me ponía a llorar al no poder recordar. Día a día mi vida cambiaba, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…..al menos eso creía. Sentía en mi interior que algo no andaba bien…quería descubrir esa verdad….quería recordar….

Esa misma mañana, a penas me levanté, algo muy extraño ocurrió. Loki me miraba de manera distinta… como si se sintiera culpable….o al menos eso podía percibir al mirarlo….sus ojos me evitaban…estaba tenso…esa mañana descubrí el porqué….

Tocaron el timbre muy temprano por la mañana y como todos los días yo me despertaba al lado de "Loki" o lo que era su supuesto hermano mayor…eso fue algo que nunca llegué a entender, pero bueno,…..Loki prácticamente brincó de la cama al ver por la ventana a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia.

Se cambió elegantemente y se dispuso a bajar mientras yo lo miraba aún adormilada. Me puse nerviosa así que decidí mirar por la ventana para ver quién era esa exuberante mujer. Me sorprendió el ver como besaba y se abalanzaba sobre Loki, sobre MI LOKI…..¡Cómo se atrevía! Ese es mi marido…pero….¿¡en que estoy pensando?

Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate al darme cuenta de lo que había gritando en mi mente…MI LOKI…MI MARIDO!...pero, ¿desde cuándo empecé a pensar así?...¡¿él es mío?...pues sí….¡EL ES MIO!¡y lo reclamaré!... fue lo primero que pensé.

Me dispuse a enfrentarla fuego contra fuego, cuerpo contra cuerpo, mujer contra mujer…..

Me bañe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al salir me puse una minifalda y un polo pegado que me hacían sentir sexy….. o al menos eso creía yo…..luego me perfumé y bajé las escaleras.

Pude ver como esa mujer lo miraba con lujuria, como si se lo devorara con la mirada mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto. Él no le decía nada a pesar de sus insinuaciones, …¡Cómo podía quedarse quieto!

La rubia se abalanzó sobre Loki, apresándolo y empezando a besarlo con pasión. Él solo la apartó luego de algunos segundos…. mientras que yo sentía como mi sangre hervía pero decidí no actuar hasta que aquella mujer se separó de sus labios diciendo

-que aburrido eres Loki….-

-Freiya, sabes bien que no te amo- le respondió tajantemente

¡¿Con que se llamaba Freiya?...esa mujer…, estoy completamente segura que tiene los ojos puestos en mi Loki, pero no lo pienso permitir, ella no me lo va a quitar, no ahora que se que siento algo por él…. Debo hacer algo ¡¿pero qué?

**Les gustó?**

**ESPERO QUE SIIII**

**Lamento la demora pero estuve algo ocupada en la ultima semana…..**

**Se imaginan que hará Mayura?  
Cómo reaccionara Freiya?  
Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo que me pondré a escribir ahora mismo :)**

**Gracias a todos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la extraordinaria SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

**Un extraño desenlace**

**Capitulo 9**

-Buenos días- saludó la pelirosa bajando sensualmente las escaleras…..muy despacio para que Loki perdiera su mirada en mí.

-Buenos días Mayura, pensé que aún estabas dormida…..te presento a Freiya, una vieja amiga-

-Ni tan vieja….ya que aún babeas por mi corazón- le dijo mirándome a mí - …..es un placer Mayura-

Ni siquiera la miré ya que sabía que me irritaría así que simplemente terminé de bajar las escaleras, bordeé el sillón y ante la sorprendida mirada de Loki lo besé tan apasionadamente que éste enrojeció.

Freiya nos miró impresionada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No sabía que fueras tan apasionada amor- me dijo Loki muy nervioso

-solo contigo…..sabes que te adoro- le dije ante su atónita mirada

Creí notar por un segundo que él no entendía mi actitud. Justo en ese segundo Freiya iba a hablar debido a que ésta estaba completamente furiosa, pero no pudo cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría dejando pasar a dos niños y a mi padre que nos quedaron viendo muy extrañados ya que yo me encontraba sentada en las piernas de Loki.

-Hola mis amores ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- les dije a mis dos hermosos y pequeños niños

-Me olvidé la pelota mami, pero ya nos vamos ¿verdad Fenrir?- dijo un nervioso Yamino

-Si – dijo tomando la pelota tirada en la sala junto a la chimenea – te veo luego papi, hasta más tarde mami- les dijo Fenrir al salir

Los tres se fueron mientras que Freiya solo nos miraba con unos celos barbáricos

-¡Qué rayos ocurre aquí! ¡Exijo una explicación!- grito exasperada

-Nada- le contesté – simplemente le daba a mi marido los buenos días, como siempre lo hago, y momentos después entraron nuestros hijos- le dije mirándola con alegría y una muy fingida ingenuidad -¿verdad mi amor?- dije mientras volvía a besar a mi esposo, sus labios eran tan hermosos, me sentía protegida y amada con la enorme ternura con la que correspondía a mis besos.

Freiya salió de la mansión en 5 segundos al ver los interminables besos que ambos nos dábamos.

Yo lo amaba y él a mí, lo podía sentir en cada beso, en cada roce, con cada mirada. Su mano recorrió mi espalda, mis piernas hasta atraerme más hacia él.

Las caricias continuaron, los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados mientras que yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello tan fino y sedoso.

Su pecho se veía tan bien formado, me sentía protegida. Sus fuertes brazos me cargaron hasta nuestra habitación.

-Te amo- me susurró tiernamente

-Yo también …..te amo…te amo mi vida- le dije mientras él se deshacía de todo lo que me cubría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Besaba mi cuello con desesperación, con pasión , con amor….

Me sentía plena, feliz, me sentía amada

Fue una mañana maravillosa…..

**Hola**

**Les gustó**

**Tal y como les prometí hice el capitulo 9 ¡!**

**Espero que les haya encantado! En especial a "Tami – 92" , "sunako-koike" y a "arlethe"**

**Gracias por todo y comenten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertencen**

LOKI POP

Al ver a Mayura echada en mi cama lo único que venía a mi mente era el remordimiento por haberle mentido ya que me hubiese encantado que ella se hubiera entregado a mí por voluntad propia y no por cumplirle a su supuesto esposo. Me desesperó mucho el ver que sufría mientras yo intentaba arrebatarle su virginidad y el que ella no se diera cuenta de ello me tenía desesperado y nervioso ya que yo sabía que era despistada pero no me imaginé que lo fuera tanto. Al final no me atreví a hacerlo ya que yo quería que se entregase a mí por amor, ese amor que yo siento por ella es más grande que mi propia necesidad.

Mayura solo me durmió después de haberle dado un placer infinito el cual me aseguró mil veces que nunca antes había sentido y solo algunos sabíamos que ello era pura verdad proveniente de sus hermosos y apetecibles labios; labios que amo y anhelo a cada segundo besar ardiente y apasionadamente.

Lo que aún no sabía era si me atrevería a decirle algún día la verdad ya que me moría de miedo de su eterno rechazo y si eso ocurriese todo sería culpa mía. Fenrir ya me había advertido antes que solo yo podía terminar lo que empecé pero en mi corazón yo en realidad deseaba con todas mis fuerzas esta escena en donde ella durmiera conmigo, tuviera más hijos conmigo y quisiera a mis dos hijos como propios. La verdad era que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ella reaccionaría si en realidad supiera todo.

Lo único que podía hacer era calmarme y dejar de cuestionarme con los tal vez o quizás que tenía en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Ella despertó con la sonrisa más tierna que ella me había regalado alguna vez y yo quedé embobado ante ésta. Me tenía hipnotizado con sus encantos y su gran presencia que derrochaba belleza por los poros.

-Hola mi amor- me dijo para luego darme un infinito beso en los labios

-Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermosa dormilona?-

-Bien-

-Yo…te tengo que decir algo que ya no puedo esconder más, pero prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final antes de reaccionar de forma impulsiva-

-¿Estás bien?... Loki, mi amor, ¿te ocurre algo? Porque estás muy pálido- me acarició la mejilla con esos tiernos y finos dedos que posee, los cuales, me derretían con el mínimo contacto.

-Amor, yo no he sido completamente honesto contigo..- ella me cubrió la boca con sus dedos

-No necesito que me digas nada, yo soy muy feliz a tu lado y quiero que eso siga así…..si es muy difícil para ti decírmelo yo creo que es mejor que no lo hagas…..yo confío en ti Loki y te amo….sé que puedo ser muy tonta o despistada pero si te elegí fue porque vi cosas maravillosas en ti y sigo creyéndolo-

-Amor…. Yo- su confianza y devoción hacia mí estaban mezcladas por amor y al escuchar todo eso no me salían las palabras que hacían unos segundos quería decirle aunque sabía que eso sería como un balde de agua fría yo quería que se acabaran los secretos y ella supiera como ocurrió todo…..ella tiene todo el derecho de saberlo aunque yo me muera de amor después.

-Necesito que me atiendas, todo empezó cuando un mouns-

-Hola papi- gritó Fenrir

Instantáneamente Mayura se cubrió con la sábana a causa de su evidente desnudez y abrió los brazos para recibir a mi dormilón y engreído Fenrir.

-Mami, tengo hambre-

-Ya bajo a prepararte algo mi pequeño….solo deja que me vista ya que papi y yo estuvimos jugando (a Loki le sale una gota en la cabeza)-

-Fenrir solo espera afuera- le dije

-Ya me voy pero si no bajan en dos minutos subo-

-Solo anda cariño- le dijo Mayura acariciándole la cabeza con ternura

-Bueno, dime lo que tenías querias amor- me dijo de un momento a otro mientras se ponía un vestido y su bata

-Nada, solo ve-

-Ok- y la vi desaparecer del dormitorio saltando

En realidad yo ya no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad, yo me quería quedar con ella y solo pude derretirme ante sus acciones. No la dejaré ir. Ahora si lo he decidido.

**Hola!**

**Lamento la larguísima espera pero aquí está el siguiente cap!**

**Comenten y díganme si desean que lo continue **

**Besos**

**Bye!**


End file.
